


I forgot

by aidan_bae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Amnesiac Dean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Gabriel, Bloodplay, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Crowley Being an Asshole, Crowley and Feelings, Dead Dean, Dean Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Dean Winchester Has Powers, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Detroit Red Wings, Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Hotel Sex, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Non Consensual Daemon Touching, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel, Sam has wings, Sam is a Little Shit, Sick Sam Winchester, Somnophilia, Stubborn Dean, Teasing, Top Dean, Top Sam, Trickster Gabriel, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Wing Kink, Winged Dean, Wingfic, Wings, Young Sam Winchester, blowjob, dean hypnotised, dean is wings, dean lost his memory, dean switched to an alpha, dean wants to be normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidan_bae/pseuds/aidan_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe I trusted you too much, so forget our memories, just give me myself back.</p><p>AU: Where Dean made a deal with Dijnn, help her escape and in return she gives him a new life. One without Sam.</p><p>(THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED, IT'S NOT COMPLETE, I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO CHANGE THAT PART, I'M DISCONTINUING BECAUSE I WROTE IT WHEN I WAS THIRTEEN, AND THE WRITING IS TERRIBLE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Terrible Life

 

 

Dean didnt know what to do. Hes been on the _phone_ for over an hour, talking to the board about changes that needs to be made in his department., and all theyve been saying is that the focus shoukd be on the new idea for electronically controlled collars that alphas can get for their Omegas. "We cant be so focused on the products now, if we dont get the department on the renovated soon, we wont be able to make any products."

 

Dean winced alittle as his colleague starts yelling at him through the bluetooth. "Why!? Because all of our equipment is outdated. Without equipment no products. You know wgat just run the idea by Mr.Novak, he'll tell you what to do." 'I work with idiots' "Busy day?" Dean jumped up from his seat, across from his desk was Zachariah. CEO of Alpha Dynamics industries. Dean gave a quick nod to Zachariah as he walks from around his desk and shakes his hand.

 

"Oh you know, nothing i cant handle Z." He grinned at Zachariah grimaced at the nickname. "Dean for the lasttime, we might be friends but call me Zachariah, its more professional." Dea chuckled. He knew Zachariah hated the nicknames he gave him. But he was like a father figure to Dean, and Zachariah treated Dean like his own son, so he never took the nicknames too personally.

 

"Alright, Zachariah, is there anything you need today." Dean grimaced in his head, he sounded like a damn accountant. "I've been very busy today trying to get these ideas through the board. Its been pretty hectic." Dean said as he backed away from Zachariah, and turns around to walk over to his desk Dean watches as Zachariah nods understandingly and takes a seat in front of his at his desk.

"Dont worry Dean, its only going to take minute, look Dean youve been working in this company for 10 years, now in less than 10 years you came from being just an regular cup of joe employee to the COO, to now" Dean watches Zachariah take a slip of paper from his front suit jacket and presents it on the table. Dean widened his eyes. It was a check.

"Chief Executive Officer." Son of bitch. Dean thought as he snatched the check from the desk as if it he was a kid it was candy. His eyes widened as he looked at the amount on the check. Son of a bitch. Son of a bitch. Son of a freakin- "T-This check says that I will be getting paid 5.3 million dollars a year. H-How is th-"

 

"You work hard Dean, I've seen the way you get work done on time when needed, no complaints, and how much respect the other employees have for you. Now dont get me wrong, I thought that after the accident you would be a bit sluggish. But you proved me wrong and worked your butt off."

"I did this for you."

' I  _did this for you Dean, I rebelled for you.'_ ' Dean winced alittle at the sound of Castiels voice in his head. What the heck was that?

Dean was brought back to reality as he replayed Zachariahs' last sentence. His brain flatlined for a moment at what Zachariah said. He never talked about the accident. He Never even brought it up. "Oh, really? W-"

"I say that to not make you uncomfortable."

"Yes, um I need to talk to Lisa first Sir, before i give you a grounded answer." Zachariah smiled, but it didnt reach his eyes. "Of course, tell me before next week." Dean got a little antsy at the way Zachariah was looking at him. He seemed rather disappointed. He watched Zachariah leave his office as he himself went back to calling the board, about if the idea got through to Castiel. 

 Skip to 3 hours later

"Lisa, guess what?" When Dean came in the kitchen Lisa was making his favorite dinner, Alfredo Ravioli. He came up from behind her and hugged her. Burying his face into the crook of her neck. "You seem happy" she chuckled alittle as she stopped stirring the alfredo sauce and turned around, facing him. Putting her arms around his neck. "Thats not the answer, but it's true im very happy."

 

"Ok than Alpha Dean." She teased. "What are you so happy?" Dean basically purred when she called him alpha. He loved the name and she knew. Dean lifted his head from the crook of her neck and stared at her with the biggest grin. "I got a promotion." Lisa's fade turned to disbelief, "what?".

"Zachariah came to me today, saying that I've been exceptional since the um, 'accident', and that I deserve to be rewarded, he is making me CEO of Alpha Dynamics." Lisa was speechless, her mouth widening open and close again. Like a fish. Dean chuckled at his comparison. "But I wanted to talk to you about it first, before i give him an answer." He said finally, talking in deep breaths. Lisa eyes started to water, and tears started to stream down his face. Dean was confused, he was pretty sure, that this news doesnt require, crying as a consequence for telling someone. Dean quickly brung Lisa into his arms . One arm layed strapped protectively around her waist while the other resting on top of her hair. "Sh,sh it's okay Lisa, if you don't want me too i understand " he lied.

Dean felt Lisa smile through his chest. "Dont lie you idiot, and i want you to take the job . " Dean furrowed his eyebrows as he rest the chin of his head on top of her cranium."Than why are you crying?" "Because you Dean, an alpha, Actually cared about what their mate. An omega thought about them getting the job of their dreams, and we're not even true mates Dean. I don't know how i got so lucky. " She praised.

"Hm, i dont know how you spilling coffee on my shirt when first met lucky, bbbuuutt-" Lisa got out of Deans grasp and playfully slapped his chest. "What ever you idiot.……. Alright chick flick moment over. Dinners almost ready, so change your clothes. No matter how sexy you look in a suit. We cant take a chance in getting it messed up."


	2. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Sam

_"Im going to make you learn how to scream my name Dean."_

_Dean whimpered as Sam cuffed his hands to the headboard._

_Sam nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. Dean shivered. "Its okay Dean, you don't need to act anymore, I know you want this" Sam's voice came out hoarse._

_Dean than knew he was fucked. He struggled anyway. "Remember when we were little Dean? " Sam asked as he left light kisses up Deans chest. "Remember when you were the one on top?"_

_Dean turned his head as Sam went up for a kiss._

_He didn't want this._

Dean watched as Sam sighed and than grab his jaw. His face drawing closure to Deans as he prepared to speak. _"You know Dean this would be so much more fun if you just coroporate."_

_Sams lips were soft but the kiss was brutal, it was possessive, it was everything Dean thought Sam wasn't._

_' Where's the joke in this? Come on Sammy turn this into a joke. Turn this into a joke, NOW! '_

_Sam bit down on his lip till he drew blood, before he pulled away. His lips were bruised, a pink tint was spread across his cheeks. His eyes completley blackened by lust. /em > _

_"You use to give me praises. Called me your baby boy"_

_Dean felt the bile raise to his throat as Sam ripped off his boxers and gripped his cock.  "Look at how the roles have changed"_

_++_

 

Dean woke up gasping. Hands flying over his heart trying to calm himself down. It was beating a thousand times per minute. 'What the hell was that?' He started to stretch his hand over to the other side of the bed. Trying to reach for Lisa. The other side of the bed was cold. He looked over and saw that Lisa wasn't there.

_' She must've took the night time shift at the hospital tonight.'_

Dean sighed out loud. He looked over at his clock. It read 11:11 pm. He groaned. He needed to go back to sleep. The problem was that he didn't want to go. Too afraid of the dreams. What if they came back. Dean shuddered. He's an alpha. Almost mated. He shouldn't be dreaming of someone else. Consensual or not.

Dean sat himself up and got out of bed. Dragging himself to the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of milk. 'Look at how the roles have changed.' Dean gripped the glass tighter. As he leaned against the sink. "Baby boy" Dean widened his eyes.

Shuddering at how familiar the name tasted on his tongue. ' _Mother fucker'_ He quickly finished his glass of milk. He didn't move though.Too many voices were playing in his head.

 _'Remember when we were younger Dean?_ '

Closing his eyes. Dean screamed "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Dean took the first the thing he could get his hands on and threw it at the wall. He heard whatever he threw shatter. Deans voiced hitched as he opened his eyes looked at the damage he caused. Pieces of his previous empty glass of milk was stuck in the wall. Only a fraction of the remains were on the ground. Looks like he wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight.

**_Look at how the roles have changed._ **

___________________________________________

 

    Dean was exhausted. He didn't get any sleep last night. His eyes were blood shot red. He had double bags under his eyes and his hair had that I just had sex thing going on. That wasn't even the worst part. He was feeling jittering. But I guess that's what five cups of coffee, drowned in sugar would do to a person. Dean quickly typed out a report for Zachariah about the new advertisement gag for Omegas. He couldn't stop. He needed his hands to keep moving.

Adrenaline at its highest level was running through his veins. He n-

*knock* *knock*

Dean jumped. His eyes widened to the size of golf balls. From another persons perspective, it would've looked comical, like something you would see in a little kids cartoon.

To Dean it felt as if his heart was just ripped out of his chest. "Come in." He heard the door open. He looked up from his computer and saw Castiel. An employee here. Just started last week. He was wearing his usual trenchcoat that he seems to never take off and a vast underneath.

"Castiel" He said while nodding his head briefly. For a split second Castiel looked to Dean as if he just shot a puppy. "You may call me Cas, Dean" Dean frowned slightly. He really hopes Cas didn't just come into his office to discuss nicknames for each other. "

"I'm more comfortable with Castiel, if you don't mind. Keeps it professional." Castiels face remained neutral. It always freaked Dean out on how he could do that.

"My colleagues and I noticed how stressed you've been today, and wanted to invite you for beer. " Dean squinted his eyes. Beer. "I apologize Castiel. But I don't drink alcohol."

Deans furrowed his eyebrows a little at how Castiel looked like he was two seconds away from snapping Deans neck. Dean remained still in his seat as Castiel took two steps forward. Dean yawned.

"Hey, did you get those I ideas I sent to you yesterday through th-"

"Dean stop this."

Dean nerves beginning to get ticked.

"Stop what."

"Stop thinking this is real."

Yeah it was official, Castiel has gone mad. Who knew that declining a cup of beer and calling him by his full first name would've been the thing to tick him off. Dean always thought he was a druggie.

"Castiel are you-"

"Stop calling me Castiel Dean, its Cas, its always been Cas." Dean was two seconds away from pressing that pretty red button under his desk. When Cas slammed his hands on his desk.

"Dean wake up. Go back to S-"

"Castiel."

Dean took his hand away from the button and looked over Castiels' shoulder. "Zachariah. We need t-"

"Castiel?" This time Zachariah's' voice came out as a warning. Castiel glared at Dean before backing away from his desk.

"I am sorry Mr. Winchester . I am not feeling myself today."

Dean hid the fact that he was still batshit scared with a closed mouth smile. "Its fine, I don't feel too well myself."

Castiel nodded before backing and heading out the door. Dean looked over to Zachariah who was staring at the door. "Thank you Zachariah. Great timing." Dean didn't miss the way Zachariah's eyes shifted with almost annoyance before looking directly at Dean.

"Your welcome, and you are correct you don't look good at all. How about you leave early today Dean." For the first time today Dean genuinely smiled as he looked down at his computer and logged out.

"Thanks Zachariah, I really appreciate it, I didn't get any-" Dean stopped talking as he looked up. Zachariah was gone. "He must've been in a rush" Dean muttered.

_'So much in a rush that I didn't even here the door close.'_

Dean brushed off the thought. He just continued packing his suit case and than rushed out the door. By the time he got to the elevator. It was packed. At least five were stuffed inside. We'll six now. Counting him.

Some of the employees eyed him suspiciously. Usually Dean was dressed sharp, and looked attentive. Today he looked like an everyday drunk. Dean just ignored them as the elevator door closed.

To pass time Dean took out his phone and started deleting all his unneeded emails. There was over 4,000. By the time he deleted his 500th email. He looked up and saw that about everyone was out of the elevator.

There was only one person left. Dean gave a sigh of relief a before he looked at the employees clothes. Yellow shirt. Tan pants. Male. He's a Receptionist. Yet he smelt like an Alpha.Deans grip on his phone tightened. Just the thought of being in another room as a Alpha, pissed Dean off. It made him feel uneasy. Especially this one. He always had a thing against Alphas. Even though he was one hinself. Dean shifted his eyes back to his phone. Only a few seconds passed before the Alpha spoke.

"Can you tell me what time it is?" Dean shrugged off how familiar that voice was. He glanced at the right corner of his phone. "5:18" He said his voice coming out more bland than he meant. He looked up and saw that they were only on the 15th floor.

Dean sighed and went back to deleting emails on his phone. Not noticing how the other employee shifted closer to him. Dean paused when he felt the Alpha drilling holes into his head.

"Hey." Dean looked up from his phone and turned his head to looked at the man. Dean felt as if someone just punched him in the face. It was him.

**_'Baby boy'_ **

This strangers hair was longer though. With stubble littering his jaw. He was taller too. 6'4ish. Damn he was tall. Dean felt his heart start to hammer through his chest. As he put on the most calm expression. He could muster. "Yes?" His hands started to shake violently as he than grips the metal rail, surrounding the inside of the elevator behind him. "Do we know eachother?" Dean turned his head back to his phone. He might not like this guy. But he's not scared enough to not be asshole to him. "I doubt it" Dean wanted to take a step the side as he saw the Alpha take a step towards him. He stood still. Eyes shifted over the screen of his phone to make it look like he's not paying attention. "Dean" Dean looked back up at the floor dial. They were now on the 5th floor. "Look dude I don't know you, and excuse my french, but stay the hell away from me?" The stranger didn't reply.

Sadly that didn't settle Dean's nerves. He felt the air get a little darker. A little unsettling. It was as if he was in one of those cliche horror movies where you know the character is about to die when the movie starts playing that creepy music in the background. Dean started to shift his feet nervously. This was the longest elevator ride he's ever experienced. The elevator opened. Dean walked out. He didn't see the stranger follow.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Sam this needs to stop"_

_Sam paused a bit from trailing kisses down his brothers stomach. His face was red, hair matted to his forehead from the sweat. "Dean your doing it again, you don't mean it." The way Sam said was more of as a command than a way to comfort. Dean rolled his eyes before sitting up, forcing Sam to roll off of him. This wasn't the first time that argued about this. There were multiple times when Dean would stop in the middle of having sex. Just to say how what they're doing is unacceptable or not normal. Sam hated does moments. . "No, Sam I serious this needs to stop. I-Its not normal."_

_Dean basically choked out the words knowing it would sting. He was keeping his head forward not looking at Sam when he heard him give out a soft growl. "Dean everything about this is normal, for us it i-"_

_"No Sam" Dean pushed himself from off the hotel bed as he went to put on his boxers that we're earlier scattered on the floor during there heated session. He's not giving into him this time. He's not going to ruin Sam's life because he was fucking horny. "Its not normal for us Sam, its fucked up. In every way possible. I mean look at you. Your my fucking brother for crying out loud. I'm suppose to be protecting you not having sex with you."_

_Dean was half way through putting in his shirt before he being yanked back on the bed. And in a blur of limbs. He found himself being straddled."Dean you don't understand I want-"_

_"You don't know what you want Sam your FIFTEEN!" Sam flinched a little bit at Deans screaming. He kept his face neutral though as he started grinding on his cock, through his boxers. And fuck it felt good. Sam watched Deans face before he started attacking his neck. He didn't know how to leave a hickey yet, but Dean didn't seem to care. Sam felt Dean growl a bit before he tried to push him off. Sam bit into Deans shoulder. He felt him freeze. He came back up. Dean was biting his lip. Eyes closed, tilting his head back. His face was beautiful. Sam loved doing this to Dean torturing him with pleasure until he breaks down and realizes this IS normal. For them at least. "Dean you want this, you'll ALWAYS want this." Sam felt Dean went rigid under him as he spoke. He seem to have snapped out of his gaze before shaking his head. "No" Sam started to grind faster. '_

_'Please Dean your not serious, I cant loose you. Like I lost mom.' The words never came out._

_"Stop Sam" Dean went to grab Sims hips to yank him off. Before Dean could think twice. Sam had grabbed both of his hands and forced above his head. Dean started to struggle before he heard the front door in the hotel unlock._

_Dad._

_Sam quickly let go of dean and jumped off the bed where he grabbed his clothes and sprinted into the bathroom Dean sat up and put his shirt back on. Looking over to his nightstand he took the air freshener and sprayed like his life depended on it to get rid of the smell if sex. Dean than want back under the covers. The door opened. Dad walked through the door._

_"_ _Dean honey wake up." Dean squinted his eyes. Wait what. "_

_Dean wake up" his dad repeated._

_"I don't under-"_

_"I SAID WAKE UP! "_

 

Dean was wheezing as he woke up. He felt blood coming out of his mouth as he sat himself up. "Dean" He turned his head. It was Lisa. He watched her hair sway a little as she quickly came onto the bed and started to pat his back. "MR. WINCHESTER CAN YOU BRING US SOME WATER! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH DEAN!"

Deans coughing started to subside as he felt his head being forced back and cold water going down his throat. He felt the water mix with the blood already in his mouth. It tasted sweet. That was a sick thought. "I think he needs to get some dinner, i bet he's starving."Dean heard footsteps walking away. 

Wait what? Eventually Dean drunk all the water. The hand let go of his head and let him sat himself up. Dean wiped his watery eyes as he looked around. He was in his bedroom. The guy from the elevator was sitting next to him. With his hand on Deans knee. Wait a minute?

Dean jumped away from the moose looking employee. Dean had jumped to the other side of his bed. Wait why is there a breeze in here. He looked down. Great he was in his fucking boxers. "What the fuck are you doing in my house." Dean watched as the creep looked him up and down, licking his lips. He didn't reply. "What were you dreaming about?" The guy said as he glanced from Deans face to his boxers. He looked down. He was sporting a boner. Great. 

"LISA!" Dean tripped a little as he slid on a pair of joggers and walked out the room. He jolted a little at the sound of thunder outside. Of course it would start raining today. Dammit now he has to check the engine on his baby tomorrow, from the flood. "Dean what are you doing out of bed?" Dean went and closed the door that led to the kitchen. 

"Who is that in our house?" Lisa gave him an exasperated look as she turned back around and stirred the ravioli. "That's Mr. Winchester, he works in your building. Due to the storm outside, his car broke down nearby, he knocked our door and asked to stay the night. I said okay." 

Dean squinted his eyes a bit as Lisa put the Ravioli in a bowl. "I'm going to give you one more chance, for you to tell me the truth, or else I'm bending you over that table and spanking your ass raw." Lisa felt heat pool in between her legs. She quickly turned towards, Dean and lowered her eyes. 

"I was bringing in groceries from my car while it was raining , when I saw Mr.Winchester leaning against his car. I went over to him and asked him why he was in the rain. He said his car broke down so I said is could come inside ours for the night." Dean took step closer to Lisa. Noses almost touching.

"You brung an Alpha into our home without, my permission." "Im sorry Alpha" 

"He could've been lying Lisa, your unmated, he could've easily walked in here and rape you. While I'm in the house." Lisa stayed silent . only the sound of the Dean breathing was heard. 

"Bend over the table."


End file.
